


Who's Got The Power?

by Val_Brown



Series: Bad Girls World [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Allison Argent, Gen, Kidnapped Derek, Left Hand Allison, left hand stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: “You aren’t going to kill them are you?” Scott asked from his spot behind Chris. Allison didn’t even need to look up to know the disappointed look on his face.Stiles rubbed his hand over his face. “Scott,”Allison put her hand on Stiles’ shoulder and looked at Scott. “If you can’t deal with the real world, McCall, you should probably stay behind and wait for us to get back.”





	Who's Got The Power?

**Author's Note:**

> Another in my BAMF!Allison series. This is not beta read. I'm impatient and it probably feels rushed. I drank wine and wrote this, so that's that.
> 
> This one is titled and inspired by Power by Little Mix

Allison looked around the room. Most of the Pack sat quietly, huddled together in clusters of two and three. Her dad, Peter and Noah stood at the back of the room, while Stiles paced angrily around. Scott stood silently watching the pack. The room felt strange without Derek.

 

“It’s been nearly two hours since Derek was taken, Scott. We need to go get him.” Stiles nearly begged. “They took him from my house.”

Scott stood firm, his arms crossed over his chest. A stance he took from Derek. 

“Damn it, Scott. These hunters aren’t like the ones we’ve dealt with before. These guys are not going to wait for Chris or Allison to show up to negotiate. They want a dead Hale and they grabbed the first one they saw!” Stiles stopped his pacing and stared hard at Scott. His face fell at the look he saw on the Alpha’s face. “You’re going to leave him.”

Scott looked away as Stiles took a step back; Noah and Chris grabbed Peter as he lunged forward.

“I have to think of the Pack, Stiles.” Scott said, his voice stern, his eyes hard. “I can’t risk them getting hurt.”

Stiles stopped breathing, it was enough to propel Allison forward. 

“You can’t be serious, Scott.” Allison stepped in front of Stiles, her left hand reaching back to grab at Stiles’ hand. “Derek _is_ Pack. You realize what will happen if you refuse to help? You will lose your Pack. This will get out. No Wolf will ever join you, you will be deemed untrustworthy. You will be a pariah.

That is if Peter doesn’t kill you first.”

Allison turned toward Stiles and placed her right hand on his throat. “Stiles, look at me.”

Stiles looked at her, his eyes shiny with unshed tears, from anger or helplessness she didn’t know.

“He will be fine, because we will get him.” Allison looked over at Peter. “Right, Peter?”

Scott took a step forward, Allison pulled her knife from its sheath, point right at Scott’s throat. “Don’t even think about it, McCall. You’ve said your piece. Stiles, Peter and I are going to do what you should be doing. We are getting our Packmate back. You can either help, or you can watch your Pack dissolve.”

“Oh Little Argent, you are magnificent.” Peter grinned with all of his teeth, from his spot braced between Chris and Noah. “Yes, Allison. We will get him.”

“I’m glad we agree. Meet at my house in twenty minutes.” Allison tugged Stiles’ hand so he would follow her. “You are more than welcome to join us, McCall. Just know that if you don’t you have burned this bridge and you will not be forgiven.”

She heard the Pack shuffling around behind her as she pulled Stiles out the door and to her car.

~

It took less than the allotted twenty minutes for the Pack to show up at her house, Scott a silent shadow in the back of the room.

It took less than ten minutes to come up with a plan. They go in loud.

Stiles looked at Allison, his eyes narrowing. “Did you learn how to plan from Derek, because this has his name all over it.”

“Stiles,” Allison chuckled. “This is one type of extraction that Derek and I have talked about when we work together. It will work with these guys. They’re expecting Scott’s misguided diplomacy, not us.”

She ignored Scott’s irritated huff from the back.

“You aren’t going to kill them are you?” Scott asked from his spot behind Chris. Allison didn’t even need to look up to know the disappointed look on his face.

Stiles rubbed his hand over his face. “Scott,”

Allison put her hand on Stiles’ shoulder and looked at Scott. “If you can’t deal with the real world, McCall, you should probably stay behind and wait for us to get back.”

“Why are you acting like this, Allison? This isn’t you.” Scott looked at her, confusion marring his young face. It felt like she had aged twenty years since the incident with the Nogitsune, but Scott stayed the same age. He refused to grow beyond his basic black and white world view. She knew there was far more grey in the world. 

“Scott, you have never really known me. I was born and raised to be this. I’m an Argent. It’s my job to protect, I’ve chosen to protect this Pack the way I know how. I’ve been given the tools and abilities to protect, how can I sit back and allow family to be hurt or killed when I can prevent it?” Allison glanced back at her father and gave him a small smile. Turning back to Scott her smile fell. “If you can’t accept that, well I don’t know what to tell you.”

She turned to Stiles and double checked his weapons before turning back to Scott. “You can come with or stay. It’s your choice. But you do not get to call the shots here. This is my show, you are just along for the ride.”

She turned her back to Scott to double check her own weapons and barely heard as Peter whispered to her dad. “Victoria would be proud of her, Chris.”

She refused to let that statement effect her. She had a job to do. 

~

Allison let Stiles kick the door open, they began firing before they even made it through the doorway. 

~

By the time the rest of the Pack made it back to Allison and Stiles, they had finished the last hunter.

“Jesus Christ, it looks like a scene from the Boondock Saints in here,” Erica wrinkled her nose as she looked around. 

“They wanted to fight.” Stiles shrugged, wiping his hands on his pants. 

Noah sighed the sigh of a father as he walked over to Stiles.”Let me see your hands, kiddo.”

Allison could see Scott at the back of the group, the look on his face was one that she knew all too well. “Well, McCall. Out with it.”

“How could you? You killed them all!” Scott pushed his way passed Boyd, until he was right in front of Allison. “You could have turned them in!”

Allison pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose. “No, Scott. I couldn’t have just turned them in. They kidnapped and tortured a werewolf, any damage they did would be gone by the time the police showed up. They would get unlawful imprisonment at the most with a fine. That’s it, they would walk and do this to another pack.

I was not going to take that chance.”

Scott turned to Stiles. “Stiles?”

Stiles looked up from where Noah was looking at his bruised knuckles. “They took Derek.”

“But there had to be another way!” Scott shouted his eyes bleeding red.

“There wasn’t, Scott.” Noah stepped between Stiles and Scott, his hands up. “There was literally nothing the police could have done here, the Tribunal is nearly no help. There was only one way to deal with hunters like these.”

“I can’t allow actions like this to go unpunished.” Scott pulled his shoulders back.

Allison watched as Peter and her dad helped a bloodied Derek through the basement door, before she turned back to Scott. 

“Oh, so Stiles and I will be punished but these hunters would have been set free with nothing more than a _don’t do that again_?” Allison bared her teeth at Scott. “If that’s the case, _Alpha McCall_ you can deal with this shit on your own, I’m done.” Allison turned to face the Pack as Stiles reached out for her.

“I’m not letting you go alone.” Stiles gripped her bloodied hand in his and they walked toward the open door that Peter and her dad had led Derek out of.

Allison didn’t look back as she heard Scott yelling her name.


End file.
